I will destroy soul land and create it anew!
by Templarsith
Summary: Lelouch is reincarnated in Soul Land. Forced to deal with all the horrors of Soul Land and Chinese heroes and villains. Without his power of Geass can Lelouch become the Demon Emperor that is needed once again? Rated M for Lelouch willingness to do what it takes.


"I will destroy the world and create it anew." I honestly cannot wait till season 3 comes out states a R.O.B. What it is a OVA? I want a full blown season...  
O I know what to do...

Wakening up again after seeing my little sister screaming about my death as I Lelouch vi Britannia evilest emperor died in her arms. Just leaves a bitter taste in instead of the feeling of redemption that I sought. Unsurprisingly I was found abandon by my parents in a dark to die. With my parents apparently crippling my spirit when they forced tested it and found not to be of desired type. Giving them the great idea of just ditching me in the alleyway. I will freely admit this Karmic punishment is long overdue. But still it make one ponder does humanity truly seek a better life, like I believe it does? Will Zero requiem work or will all the people that fought and died will all be in vain?

WHHHAAAMMMMM!

Got to love the classic load slam to get peoples attention the only problem is that it is the wooden cane that used on my rear if I slack off to much "Runt get back to tra~working and stop day dreaming like some old foggy!" Aaa yes let me introduce you to the nice old lady who takes care of this clinic were I live with the other orphans in the most supreme majestic city in this world Spirit city. If Ganzhè could stand upright she would be around 5 foot 2 inches, however Ganzhè proudly takes after the hunchback of untrue dame, with wrinkles and Gaelic breath to go with it. Most important fact Ganzhè a member of the noblest professions a 'spirit master' ranked 87 Spirit Douluo with a holy woodencane spirit tool. I also felt said stick enough to know it unholy to the core. Ganzhè is the head of the sacred healing faction within spirit hall. That how she runs the solo orphanage in all of spirit city, by claiming were all apart of her research in what can and cannot have healing abilities or more importantly what can have holy healing properties.

Lucky me I am rare case were I can use spirit fusion so I do not need to need to be a rank 20 spirit master by my eight birthday or else I be kicked out of this sacred city for not having enough talent *cough* blessings by the gods. Hence why I a soon to be six year old scrubbing this blasted pot while bending backwards with all the other kids as stretching exercise. Did I mention Ganzhè likes to make every chore, game, nap time a form of 'training'. They unlike me do not need to keep their spirit tool floating on their nose while they work. I didn't ask my parents to forcefully awaken my spirit and all the problems that is causes a kid if it happens to them. The best part of this all mess called life is I get to relax soon with the department heads of spirit tool restoration and construction at noon for lunch. Well to be honest STRAC still far away from construction bit as long as they shy away from the fact you need to make a spirit rings with the functions needed to create spirit tools. For some reason everyone in spirit hall believes that you must kill spirit beasts and that is the only way you can get a spirit ring. Funny enough every school and every department in this whole sacred city has their own variation of techniques that makes spirit rings. Just that everyone stops caring when they get to the part were said method makes pure white spirit rings.

Well further lucky me when Ganzhè treated my spirit tool she also ran test on my early awakened spirit tool and found out it a super rare spirit tool that only compatible with holy type. Holy spirit beast type can be applied to almost type of spirit beast in soul land as its a evolution, they are just about 100 times stronger then they should be. They might not be all to rare if they majority of holy beast were not killed not by humans mind you, but other spirit beast as it increase said spirit beast cultivation by a few thousand minimum years while healing almost all injuries at the same time. So odds of me finding a hundred year old holy spirit beast is basically nil. So my only real choices is follow stop being a spirit master and be experimented on as I have the fusion ability, get lucky and someone brings me a young helpless holy spirit beast,  
I find as records state a 'object with desired attributes that contains earthen spirit power' that can be used to make a spirit ring, or I can keep spending my  
time researching how to make my own spirit ring and how to make said pure white ring better.

Dinngg~Donggg~ sixteen bells on each seven bell towers start ringing. Tuned to different notes of a diatonic scale, and weigh up to a few tons each start ringing  
informing everyone noon is nigh. The hymns that echo though out this white city start the moment the bells stop at noon sharp. They come from no less one hundred fifty choir through out the sacred city all praising the gods. In near perfect harmony they continue for over fifteen minutes. Then after a few moments of silence the  
city explodes in noise as everyone from Supreme Pontiff down to the sweeping boy takes time to have lunch the main course of the day around here.

Stealthy I had put my pot away during the bell ringing and slipped out the front door and politely paused during the choir singing. Then the made a mad dash down the quickly filling streets to the STRAC office building. All the while I hear Ganzhè screaming from the fourth floor Wáng you need your nap time and come back launch crowds are dangerous to little kids. Who Wáng you asking? That is my new name my older sister gave me after finding me. Rushing past the amphitheater were the directors were picking out the off tune singers to be flogged for their failure. Turning left once more to a humble building that has only twelve floors with Rome columns holding up the awning darting in I head to the sixth floor for lunch with the heads of STRAC.

(Line break)

The room of Spirit Douluo Ganzhè is rather plain compared to other spirit masters, as it only has one painting worth any remote value. The most precious objects in the room is books that cover two of the walls sitting neatly on the shelves. With a worn out work desk filled to the brim with papers that have or need to be read, signed, the delivered to the appropriate tray. With on the apposite side to let light in and allow the occupancy to look out into spirit city.

"Well what are we going to do about Wáng? I do not have enough pull to have a Douluo hunt down a young holy beast hunted down and I truly fear what will happen to Wáng if the boy actually makes a white spirit ring that stronger then a yellow spirit ring. Stop giggling Xiàngrìkuí I don't need to remind you we cannot have anyone we do not trust examine the boy." Ganzhè gravels out while staring up at young blond women with golden amber eyes wearing a simple white dress. That is currently giggling disrespectfully how serious Ganzhè is looking.

"Lets just raise our value by revealing that were a special healing attack type rather then a support type? Well I suppose that if we found something unholy it should in theory do damage." Xiàngrìkuí replies in a tone as if she does not have a care in the world.

Ganzhè raises a eye brow "So your idea is sell your most precious treasure first to the vultures? I thought I taught you better than that. Having a ability that heals support types is rarer then phoenix feathers and unicorn horns."

"O I thought that was the fact our fusion ability actually gather more spirit power then what used to upkeep said fusion? Or is it that Wáng spirit rank would be comparable to mine if he had all three of his spirit rings he needs? Or the fact Wáng cursed by some unholy power yet he can still use benevolent light like me or should I say hopeful light domain, you knew that it changed before I did Ganzhè? Or is it that I messed with Wáng official testing so that no one would know that he also compatible with demonic spirit beasts rings, on that note how did you find that out Ganzhè. I used with my spirit rings abilities to suppresses Wáng curse with my benevolent light domain everyday as apart of our daily training. Then made sure you the official tester along with several other notable people were the testers as I had claimed Wáng had innate full spirit power funny thing that was just a wild guess on my part." Xiàngrìkuí shrugs back.

"I double checked Wáng when I noticed he was staring off in the distance releasing killing intent comparable to a Spirit King. Also you know I would not sell a child to those monsters to be molded into what they want. Hrmp their exist some spirit beast you're better off not killing."

Xiàngrìkuí cock's her head to side "I was under the impression that most of the children that leave here get trained to be assassins?" Xiàngrìkuí raises her dainty hand to stop the rebut on Ganzhè lips. "They are taught to kill when order, supreme pontiff and elders are always right and just, and winning is more important then the method. You just noticed in your in depth check that his spirit can use demonic humans souls sacrifice techniques, so he could be the second coming of Gui Mei. You just still have a few morals left in you that just happens not wanting to see humans killed to have their souls used to make soul rings. So lets sell a high grade gem for support we need now  
to increase our funding and political standing. I will be spirit ancestor soon, if the method Wáng help make is half as successful as he stated I will be able to rise spirit king  
in a few years."

"You know a method to stop Wáng growth? Cause the Supreme Pontiff is the one who will be the one knocking on our door when Wáng becomes a spirit elder at just over the age of six." Ganzhè states with a grumpy expression on her face.

"Simple I taught everything Wáng needs to know to make life rings. With my own being using mine just before Wáng turns six should lure him to using one." Xiàngrìkuí states calmly as a pure white ring forged out of her own lifespan floats rises out of her out stretched hand. "Life rings take around a year to make safely with interesting  
long term effects. Well if you can make a life ring without burning decades off your lifespan or just out right dying when you make one mistake. Ganzhè you might want to close your mouth before a fly fly's in."

Taking a deep breath in and slowly breathing out Ganzhè stares at Xiàngrìkuí. "So what is stopping me from selling you both to the supreme pontiff? I made sure all the books about life rings were out of reach which mean I do not have to protect you!"

"No need to hide it you are no longer a rank 87 spirit douluo and till you reach title douluo you will do everything in your power to keep us near you. Just as the reason you made this orphanage no everything you done for the past forty years was for one reason and one reason only. To find someone to heal your broken cultivation."

"You will one day suffer for sticking your neck out Xiàngrìkuí. I will laugh at you when suffer." With a sneer on her face Ganzhè turns to leave.

Quickly speaking up Xiàngrìkuí responds with "It will never hurt as much as when I learned that you didn't love us orphanage's at all."

(Line break)

"I glad some things do not change about humanity, I mean I would be completely broke if those old men stop betting in our checker games. You on the hand are something that I wish would never happened again. Do not give me that look you knew what would happen if the guards caught on what you were doing." Leloach states as he looks out from a second floor window into the bustling streets of spirit city. From room twenty four in the Splendor Swan or if it could be called a room fit for human habitation as the skeletons hang from chains. Another oddity in this room was a chained up and gagged up choir director glaring at the small boy looking out the window.

"HMP"

"Well I guess you have a point as long as it was one of the older guards men you be fine with bribing them. Supreme Pontiff Qian Xunji has done a rather good job cleaning house and all of your old friends in the guard have been fired or killed."

"MMMMMMPPPPP!?"

"What didn't know Supreme Pontiff Qian Xunji was killing off the worst of the lot? Qian Xunji does not come out in the open about it true. However the Supreme Pontiff is horrible at lying. So if you ever went to one of his public speaking events you would have knew. Too tell the truth I originally went just to see how well Qian Xunji kept his mask up. I was honestly shocked when I figured out that the fool was speaking the truth about everything he said and all his future planning. It will be a sad day when the Supreme Pontiff gets stabbed in the back."

"humhumhumhumuhm"

"Laughing about how a Title Douluo dying due to some plot is impossible? I will give you that spirit masters possesses remarkable powers, however you are a prime example  
what happens when you do not pay attention to those lower then you in rank. Well it finally looks like the poison finally finished depleting your spirit power."

"SPHHICLLLS!" a light glows on the directors hand and five spirit rings come forth yellow, yellow, purple, purple, black unfortunately for the director none of the spirit rings show signs of activating finally allowing the fool to realize that he will die as he begins a panic wiggle against his bonds.

"I am trying to make this as painless as possible so please stop wiggling so much." Lelouch coldly mutters

(Line break)

A fat blob in a white priest robe runs down Pontiff Palace screaming "Supreme Pontiff Supreme Pontiff Supreme P-"

"I heard you the first time Meyers given how you have screaming so loud I take it that our vigilantly has struck again leaving us a puzzle of some sort which point to some illicit and scandalous doing in spirit city?" remarks Qian Xunji the leader of spirit hall.

"W-well yes the vigilantly struck again sir, that horrible vigilantly has killed a respectable choir director. Then proceed to make claims of a slave ring that operates out of spirit city! Like something like that could happen in our magnificent city!" Meyers responds with self-righteous vigor.

"I see well you may leave Meyers, I need to think on these developments." Closing his eyes the Supreme Pontiff starts to count to ten then realizing ten not enough when he has to deal with these idiots all day proceeded to count to ten thousand.

After getting to one thousand and six hundred and forty two Xunji get interrupted "Son I understand that being Supreme Pontiff is taxing and stressful, but doing nothing will not solve anything." Points out a middle aged man with a white beard and hair wearing a grey robe. That seemingly appeared out of thin air.

Slowly opening his eyes Xunji retorts "Father I just dealt with a army of idiots all day long and then a self-righteous idiot barges in when I am working. Then I find out that the vigilantly has done me another favor while I listen to a idiot bad mouthing the mysterious vigilantly. I wonder what would happen if I reveled that if we every find this vigilantly I plan on hiring him or her?"

"Surly more paper work, however son you need to spend some time with your fam-daughter. Come lets leave this work and deal with it another day time to spend time with my adorable granddaughter."

"I want to I really do mean it!" Xunji reply hastily when he noticed the frown crossing his father Qian Daoliu face. "I just got news on a slave ring I will need to deal with that and make sure none of them get away. Last time something this big was discovered a spirit douluo was present allowing them to flee."

"No I will handle this matter and your paper work you need to spend time with your daughter." Waving his son off Daoliu ponders what to do with this mess. 'Golden Crocodile Douluo can do the paper work under my name. Qian Jun was complaining about not getting out and fighting so he can deal with the slave ring. Now that all settled I can go make sure my masterpiece is growing just they way I want her too, after taking a well deserved nap of course got to at least act like I did something.'

(Line break)

Xiàngrìkuí plays with Wáng hair while the moon light shines down on them from the window of the old room that was assigned to Wáng. Wáng tosses and turns as nightmare caused by a tattoo of a demon eating a man on Wáng forehead. Oddly enough small white lines slowly appear wiggling across the tattoo. _'I wonder how long we can keep all the secrets we need to hide? If Ganzhè ever found out how I been increasing my spirit rank till now she would sell us out in a heartbeat. That said it be you that be Wáng sold as it is your spirit fusion that giving me more spirit power. Or is it just the spirit power you have not used? Well my super secret little boy, how much more trouble can you cause.'_ Xiàngrìkuí moves her head up to muse at the moon as she waits for Wáng nightmare to end. Finally hours later the tattoo filled with white lines going through out the entire design cracks and fades away.

With a calm smile across Xiàngrìkuí face mumbles softly into the young boys ear. "Wáng you know that cannot fool elder sister by pretending to be asleep? I know you like the back of my hand so please respond or will I get the pleasure of making you look like a fool?"

"I would prefer Lelouch when were alone or better yet lets stop using Wáng all together and just go with Lelouch." Groans Lelouch as he sits up from his bed.

With a startled gasp Xiàngrìkuí covers her mouth and with wet eyes mews out "b-But I choose that name for that cute little baby I heard it screaming over two blocks away.  
To honest I thought it was a young woman screaming for help."

Mustering all of his will power Lelouch gives Xiàngrìkuí a deadpan stare "Do you happen to know someone called Milly?"

"No it is a pretty strange name I never heard of. One of your old friends from your previous life I take it."

"Yes and you act just like her at times"

"Well then that just means this Milly had a great personality." replies Xiàngrìkuí with a beaming smile.

 _'Did Milly reincarnate before me without her memories?'_ This random thought fills Lelouch with dread and fear and he would never admit it some longing. "So how did my curse behave to night?"

Xiàngrìkuí raises her hands up in a atypical helpless pose. "Well nothing out the ordinary, I use my first spirit ring to negate the possible negative side effects so in the end you gain more spirit power. Which is insane given that you broke down all that evil energy that's crammed into your body. I do not know why or how it does not effect you when you break your curse. Most horrifying is the fact it get reapplied on you every few days without Ganzhè ever noticing. Still its good thing Ganzhè never noticed the fact you breakthe curse completely or she might have done something damning towards us."

With a smirk on Lelouch face says. "What that old nice lady doing something horrible? tutu I thought you new better I am so disappointed in you"

"Ha Ha do you think that we can bring this up to the Supreme Pontiff? He got a good reputation and this matter is out of our league." Though said with calm tone the worried eyes of Xiàngrìkuí are clearly seen by Lelouch.

"No, while your right Supreme Pontiff would help us I believe. He is also a fool that cannot see his enemies that live with him. All of our predicaments would most likely revealed to the less then "noble" types then we would be doomed to a hellish life that we could never escape." Replies Lelouch while gazing at the moon.

A/N To bad Lelouch Supreme Pontiff is your dad that thinks your safe off with you're mom and by coming to him you would save the world a ton of suffering.

Omake why Lelouch vi Britannia does not have Geass  
The sacred spirit city burns in the middle of the night as Golden Crocodile Douluo stares out from elders hall. How could they missed someone so powerful to do this all with Angelic gods protection? How just how are title douluo falling under someones control! It makes no sense no domains or even spirit power was sensed JUST HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!?

Now if Elder Crocodile cared about anyone above rank 40 he would have noticed crowds of people fleeing in panic. With a young girl holding onto a three year old. Furthermore he would have complement her on using a mirror to look around corners before heading down the next street. Truly a pity as if he did pay attention to the "powerless" he would have time to notice that the mirror was pointed towards him and that the three year old had oddly shaped eyes looking at him through the mirror. He could have crushed both the child and girl instantly with his spirit power if he payed any attention to the "powerless". Instead Elder Crocodile knees down and swear his loyalty to Zero. When dawn finally came spirit city had a new ruler hidden in the shadows.


End file.
